In a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus that holds (chucks) a wafer by an electrostatic chuck stage, gas is supplied from a gas supply source to a wafer via an electrostatic chuck stage, and the flow rate and pressure of the gas between the gas supply source and the electrostatic chuck stage are measured.